


Boom! E-shot!

by moomintroll_stan_account



Series: gamer girl kyne au! [2]
Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, gamer girl kyne!, tired college student kiara!, trans girl kiara!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomintroll_stan_account/pseuds/moomintroll_stan_account
Summary: “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the doctor for this? I’m not a med student Kiki.”
Relationships: Kiara/Kyne (Drag Race)
Series: gamer girl kyne au! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966591
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Boom! E-shot!

**Author's Note:**

> a new fic!  
> featuring trans girl kiki!!

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the doctor for this? I’m not a med student Kiki.” Kyne says, holding the syringe in one hand and Kiki’s knee in the other. “Relax Kyne, we’ve been doing this for months and you haven’t poked an artery yet!” Kiara tries to set Kyne’s mind at ease, but the Filipina’s hand just continues to tremble.

They’re both in the bathroom, doing Kiara’s estrogen injections. Kiki’s sitting on the toilet and Kyne’s kneeling next to her, syringe in trembling hand. No matter how many times she’s done it, it always feels like her first time and she always has this anxiety of messing up.She begins to wonder how Kiara can trust her like this.More and more of these thoughts start pouring in and Kyne’s hand shakes even more. Kiara senses the change in her disposition. “Kyne, you know I was just joking” She places a hand on Kyne’s hair and starts stroking “But you have to know that I let you do this because I trust you, and that I could be doing this by myself but I chose not to.” Kiki’s hand falls onto Kyne’s cheek and the other girl leans into her touch. Kyne’s shoulders slump over as she sighs “Kiki, sometimes I can’t even imagine what I did to deserve you.” “You want to know what you did Kyne?” Kiara says, rubbing her thumb on her girlfriend’s face. Kyne’s eyes look up to her expectantly. “What did I do Ki?” “Exist.” Kyne tries to blink back the tears she feels coming in “Fuck, Kiki. You didn’t have to say that, we still have to do your shots. I can’t do these with tears in my eyes.” Kyne lets out a little chuckle. Kiara laughs a bit as well, using her thumb to wipe away any stray tears on Kyne’s face. “You really shouldn’t, you might accidentally stab a nerve.” “KIKI?!” “Ok ok, I might have gone a little too far there.”

Kyne just laughs, the nerves and anxiety melting away from her. She gently pulls Kiara’s hand off her face as she positions the needle. “Ok. Are you ready?” Kiara inhales sharply and just nods her head. Kyne pushes the needle into Kiara’s skin and presses on the plunger. Kiara’s eyes close in pain as the needle leaves her skin. “I think you broke a vein right here Kyne.” “Fuck you Kiki.” Kyne grumbles out as she leaves a peck on her girlfriend’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave some comments for me!  
> i'd appreciate it!


End file.
